


Caught

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheap Thrills, F/M, Fluff, Jim is flirt, Reader-Insert, sfw, sia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: After a long grueling day, Jim comes to MedBay to find Bones, but instead he finds you. Dancing. To Cheap Thrills.I am Bad at summaries, also Kudos ans comments are love, they make my day.





	Caught

James T Kirk, Captain of the flagship USS Enterprise was tired after spending another routine day doing what he had been doing for almost two and a half years now, and honestly he just wanted to find Bones and share a drink with him before turning in for the night, not that there was any night or day in space. Jim walked towards the MedBay to pick up Bones but as he came closer to the Med Bay, he heard what could be only be described as old school catchy music. Curious he slowly made his way to the door of the room and saw you, slowly swaying to a really old song from the early 21st century called “Cheap Thrills” while taking inventory of the medical supplies. He had never seen  you before and knew that you were the new doctor who had joined the crew, who was the reason Bones seemed a little less grumpy nowadays. Jim remained in his position by the door and unnoticed by you while listening to song.

 

_ Come on, come on, turn the radio on _

_ It's Saturday and I won't be long _

_ Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on _

_ It's Saturday and I won't be long _

_ 'Til I hit the dance floor _

_ Hit the dance floor _

_ I got all I need _

_ No I ain't got cash _

_ I ain't got cash _

_ But I got you baby _

 

You twirled around the Med Bay while taking stock of the supplies. Doctor McCoy had turned in for the night, he was too tired and seeing the man you volunteered to do this. It was not like you had anything to do and you weren't even sleepy yet so knowing that you had some time to yourself, you put on a song that you had often heard your grandmother hum, who in turn had heard from her grandfather. It was an old classic from Earth by Sia and you truly enjoyed listening to it. You swayed along to the song and hummed with it oblivious of the fact that your captain, the man on whom you had a crush on like forever was standing behind you and looking on with a smile. But when the chorus you full on sang along with the song and forgot about thing that you were supposed to do.

 

_ Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight _

_ I love cheap thrills! _

_ Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight _

_ I love cheap thrills! _

_ But I don't need no money _

_ As long as I can feel the beat _

_ I don't need no money _

_ As long as I keep dancing _

 

Jim had admired you from afar but when you started to sing he was just dumbstruck. Not only were you pretty (well more like exquisite but he did not want to sound like a creep) but you had a voice like an angel and it was obvious that you were extremely intelligent as none but the best were assigned to the Enterprise. Jim had never felt more at peace than standing right there listening to you sing. He smiled and watched on as you gave a mesmerising performance and as the song drew to an end you twirled around and grinning like a fool did a twirl, but were soon given the shock of your life as you heard someone clapping behind you. You immediately turned around to see the same man who had plagued your thoughts these last few weeks standing in front of you and you knew your face was so hot one could probably cook food on your cheeks. “ Ca-ca-captain I-I-I-I can e-explain” you managed to stutter out afraid that you were going to be punished, your mind chiding you,  **_way to go (Y/N), nice way to introduce yourself to your captain_ ** **.**

Jim saw your flustered attitude and understood that you were probably expecting to reprimanded so he replied “So you must be the new Doctor who has managed to get grumpy ol’ Bones to be a little less grumpy” trying to lighten the mood. Seeing that he was not angry you cracked a smile and said “Well I would not know what you are talking about, he has been nothing but a gentleman to me, although I have to admit he is bit Hypo-Friendly”

“See, I am not the only one who thinks that, honestly I think he gets paid by the company that supplies Starfleet with Hyposprays or something. Speaking of him, any idea where the hell he is. He promised he would have a drink with me.” he said

“Well captain Dr.McCoy was very very tired after a rough day so I sent him back to his quarters, that is why I am here keeping inventory” you replied

“Well I must have a word with Bones, if he is leaving all the hard work to his subordinates, they can hardly be let to do so much work” 

You simply smiled and said “It was not his idea, I don't think he even herd when I said what I would be doing. Anyway since Dr.McCoy is not here can I help you in anyway?”

“Yeah, firstly by calling me Jim and secondly make sure that Bones is not the one taking my annual physicals. That man will be the death of me and every time Nurse Chapel makes sure that Bones is the one, and honestly I would rather stay away from him cause I am sure he derives some sadistic pleasure from seeing me and pain.”

“I will try my best, although I really need to check up with these accusations you have about my CO.” you replied trying to hold back your smile, but failing miserably.

“Well then, perhaps I would not mind coming to MedBay more often. Also I must say you have a very beautiful voice, perhaps I should come here every night, as long as Bones isn't here of course. By the way, you have really nice choice in music, perhaps we should get together one day and talk about music. Anyway see you later (Y/F/N).” and with that Jim walked away leaving you with an elevated heart-rate, butterflies in your stomach and a stupid smile on your face. Perhaps late nights in the MedBay won't be that bad.


End file.
